


A Long Ride Home

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Male Desperation, Omorashi, male holding, male omorashi, male pee desperation, male pee holding, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little idea I thought up of my sweet little sub and I...





	A Long Ride Home

I’d traveled almost 5,000 miles, crossed an ocean, endured an eight-hour flight, and sat through an almost two-hour car ride. I was exhausted—but not to exhausted. Baby took me upstairs to his bedroom where we sat down my stuff. He moved to open the window to cool down my hot natured ass, and before he could turn around completely, my hand was holding a fistful of that pretty blond hair of his and pulled his face towards me, crushing his lips with mine. A small whimper came from him as I wrapped my free hand around his waist, slid my hand down into his back pocket, and pulled until his body was flush against me. He relaxed into my touch, then I felt his hips wiggle just a little bit as he pulled out of the kiss.  
“C-can I go to the bathroom first?”  
I glanced down at the little shuffle he was doing. A near extra-long car ride had to mean he was near bursting, but I had other ideas in mind.  
“No,” I said firmly, turning him with one hand on his chest and giving him a firm shove to the chest, knocking him down on the bed. “Not until you make me cum. Understood?”  
Shocked, he drew his bottom lip. “Y-yes ma’am.”  
My voice dropped down into that commanding tone that drove him absolutely insane. “Good boy.”  
Another tiny little whimper, and my stomach flipped. Not only did seeing him with an exploding bladder make my heart rate shoot up, but seeing him so eager to please made me that much more excited. Baby’s skin flushed, and his breathing picked up. I put one knee onto the bed, swinging my other leg over his hips and resting it on the other side of his body. My hips immediately pushed down onto him and he let out a small gasp as I felt him harden underneath me. He watched me with big trusting blue eyes as my hands went immediately to his belt and feverishly undid the buckle, pausing to tighten it over his belly very slightly before pulling it open. He squirmed underneath me at the added pressure on his bladder which made me smile. The belt came off, my fingers twisted the button, and I didn’t even have to touch the zipper. His poor little bladder was so swollen, the zipper came down on its own.  
Spring in the UK is completely different from spring in Atlanta. My point being: my hands were freezing. Perfect.  
I picked up one of my freezing cold hands and went to work massaging his bladder.  
“Ah!” Baby’s hands clenched on my hips as they were they only thing keeping him from shoving his hands between his legs. The squirming intensified along with the whimpers rising from his throat. The writhing of his hips synched up with the pace I was using to put pressure on his little bladder. Once I felt the muscles under my hand start jumping, I knew I didn’t have much time left to enjoy the show.  
He let out a sigh of relief as my hand lifted off his stomach. I rose up, pulling him with me by the collar of his shirt and laying down on the bed, situating him next to me. Baby lifted up onto his knees and after a little bit of wiggling trying to keep his little bladder under control, reached forward and slid his hands under my skirt, hooking his fingers around the waistband of my panties and eagerly pulling them down over my hips and off of my legs. Every move became more and more urgent as he set out to accomplish his task before his bladder gave out and he completely lost it.  
Baby’s arms hooked under my legs and pulled me towards him. He didn’t bother tearing me out of my dress—we didn’t have time for that. Instead he shoved it up over my hips, ducking down to kiss and nip his way up my thighs until he finally forced a moan out of me when his tongue started fluttering against my clit, just long enough to get me wet so he could slide two fingers inside me. Our moans were staggered, and whether his were from excitement or his desperation to pee, I couldn’t tell. Without moving his hand, he picked himself up and laid down next to me, tightly wrapping one leg around mine.  
“Stand up,” I ordered, struggling to catch my breath.  
He immediately obeyed, jumping up to stand next to the bed. Although he couldn’t stand very still. He hobbled from foot to foot, occasionally crossing his legs. “Unh!” he whimpered, shoving a hand between his legs and balancing himself on the nightstand as he squeezed his thighs together, and just a splash of liquid burst out between his fingers and splattered onto the floor. “I-I-I I don’t think I can hold it much longer ma’am.”  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, you’re almost there,” I encouraged. “Pants off.”  
Baby shoved his jeans down, kicking them off of his feet. It left him standing in front of me in nothing but a t-shirt and grey underwear. Perfect color choice.  
I motioned for him to come lay back down and he reassumed his position, tightly fusing himself to my side so he could ride my thigh, simultaneously giving him a way to hold himself and take care of his excitement at the same time. His hand went straight down to put his two fingers back inside of me as he got to work. Baby moaned loudly in my ear as he came closer and closer to both cumming and wetting himself. I felt myself getting closer and closer as well, and my moans got louder as his hand moved faster and he curled his fingers inside me, sending me over the edge. The moans turned to screams, then pants as I caught my breath. My hand that had a death grip on his hair loosened, and he lifted his blue eyes to look at me.  
His hips were still grinding against my thigh and he could barely speak through his whimpers. “C-can I? P-please ma’am?”  
“Do you wanna cum or do you wanna pee?”  
Those bright, trusting blue eyes stared up at me, letting me know that he wanted me to make the decision for him. Even as he was grinding against me, I could still feel his poor little bladder against my leg. The poor thing was desperately full, and no matter what the decision was he was gonna pee very soon, so I might as well have some fun.  
“Sit up on my leg.” I demanded.  
Baby immediately obeyed, straddling my right thigh, the whole time keeping his hips moving. I felt his underwear dampen slightly, and I smiled not knowing whether it was pee or precum, and I knew he didn’t know either.  
He continued to ride my leg, whimpering and moaning the entire time. His thighs clenched tight around my thigh.  
“Good boy,” I praised, picking a hand up to rub his aching dick; something I’d neglected up until now, and for good reason.  
He screamed instantly at my touch, and nearly lost it until I ordered him to hold it. The extremely obedient little sub that he is, he obeyed, but just barely. My hand quickened its’ pace. His thighs quivered as he struggled to hold in every bit of liquid that his body threatened to expel. I felt his dick twitching under my hand, and knew he was close. My thigh was increasingly growing more and more wet as he lost control. I had him exactly where I wanted him. Baby bobbed up and down on my leg. My eyes were glued to his face. His lip was stuck behind his top teeth, and it was turning red from being bitten. His eyes were closed, enjoying every stroke of my hand and every movement of his hips. His moaning was music to my ears, and I almost wanted to move my hand and tell him he had to wait just a little bit longer. That would have been perfect, but it had been nine months at this point, and I knew he was aching.  
“Are you ready baby boy?”  
He could barely speak. He nodded his head as he forced out a very quiet, very broken, “Y-Yes ma’am.” Then before I could speak he started begging. “P-p-please let m-me cum ma’am. P-Please—unh—I promise I’ll be good!”  
My heart fluttered as he begged, and I felt him starting to lose control into my hand.  
I stayed silent for a minute, enjoying the feeling of him clenching around my thigh and riding my hand. Then, when he was least expecting it, I commanded, “Now.”  
Forget moaning; Baby Boy SCREAMED as a wave of white washed over my hand and onto my leg, spilling over onto the sheets and soaking the bed beneath us. I praised him again as he rode out his orgasm still using my hand as friction. Knowing he now didn’t stand a chance, his thighs relaxed and he pulled my hand away from him, lacing his fingers through mine.  
“I’m sorry I can’t hold it,” he spit out before lifting up onto his knees. He didn’t have enough time to get off the bed before his poor little bladder gave in, soaking his underwear, my thigh, and the bed. Baby alternated between moaning and panting in a desperate attempt to catch his breath as his bladder emptied, and frankly, it was the longest I’d ever seen him go for. I knew he would be mortified that he got both cum and pee on me, but in that moment, neither of us cared. His eyes met me and I continued to give him praise as the last drops left his bladder and he dropped down, resting his butt on my thigh and his body threatened to collapse completely. His face turned red and he covered it with his hands.  
“God, I’m so sorry.”  
I picked my clean hand up from the bed and pulled his hands away from his face. “Baby I promise it’s okay.” I leaned in to give him a kiss. “You did so good.”  
“I-I did?”  
I nodded.  
“B-but I got you all dirty…”  
“That just means we can help each other clean up.”  
Baby boy went shy on me as I stood first, then helped him stand up as he surveyed the bed. I hooked my finger under his chin and made him look at me. “Forget that—we can clean that up later. Let’s go shower.”  
“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
